


Compulsion

by larrywhylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Frottage, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhylinson/pseuds/larrywhylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up alone in the flat he shares with Louis.  He's horny, and he doesn't want to take care of it himself.  He finds a way to get what he wants from Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

Harry was getting restless. The minutes spent alone in his flat felt like hours and he was counting the seconds until Louis would come bounding through the front door.

 That morning, Harry woke up to a note on the pillow next to him detailing where Louis would be for the better part of the day (spending obscene amounts of money in countless street shops).

 “ _A text would have done just as well_ ,” Harry thought to himself, smirking.  He had to admit, though, there was something endearing about a handwritten note, especially from Louis.  Anything Louis did was magic…everything about him was captivating.  Even the cutest things about him managed to turn Harry on.  The worst bit was that it always seemed like Harry felt like this when Louis wasn’t around to do anything about it. 

He woke up hungry for it.  It seemed like that was always the story these days, though.  It was like they were addicted to each other…nothing was ever enough.  Prying themselves away from each other was a task in and of itself, and one that Harry didn’t particularly like to practice.

Harry paced across the flat in a quick and quiet shuffle, trying to think of something he could do to distract himself.  Nothing seemed as appealing as Louis.  He scratched his head in agitation, mussing his hair in the process.  It was getting worse now, the hunger.  Every time he shut his eyes, pictures of Louis flashed behind his eyelids, almost too vivid to be daydreams.  He pictured them together, sweat-slicked and desperate, rutting against each other like their lives depended on it, clinging together like they wouldn’t ever think of living without the other, and to be honest, they wouldn’t. 

Harry’s thinking was clouded now, making it impossible for him to simply _sit still_ and _wait_ or _be a good boy_ , like he knew Louis would instruct him to do if Harry were to ask him when he’d be coming home.  He palmed himself through his trousers hoping for that ever-elusive sense of relief.  His eyes fell shut and he sighed at the contact, realizing just how hard he was getting…and how difficult it would be to wait for Louis. 

He turned on the tv only to turn it off minutes after he realized he wasn’t paying any attention to what was on the screen.  All he could think about was Louis.  After another attempt at pushing him out of his mind, Harry mumbled something along the lines of “ _forget it_ ,” and grabbed his phone.  The text he sends out seems innocent enough:

_Missing you .xx_

**You too. Won’t be long now baby. Need me to bring you anything? Hungry?**

_No, just want you. How much longer?_

**2-3 hours? Not too long.  I like that you miss me though :)**

Harry groaned at the response and expelled a slightly overdramatic gust of air in a sigh. 

_Where are you now?_

**Oxford street, headed to Topman**

_Wait_

… **why**

_Just wait. I’ll be over there soon. Call you when I’m close_

Louis figured that Harry was just lonely.  They’d grown accustomed to spending every waking moment with each other, so he just chalked it up to a bit of separation anxiety.  It was cute, he thought. He liked being important to someone.

Harry couldn’t find time for fondness at that moment. He was quickly becoming more and more aware of his dire need for what was essentially just a good, quick (rough) _fuck_.  He wanted the thoughtlessness, the raunchiness, the sweat, and the bruises.  He wanted to tear Louis apart.  Harry was being driven by pure lust by then, and he gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tore out onto the road to meet Louis.

It started raining on the journey over, and Harry should have probably slowed down a bit, but he honestly couldn’t control himself.  He was almost animalistic in his need. 

He pulled into a near-empty lot with one hand on the wheel and he dialed Louis’ number with the other.  Tucking the phone under his ear, he parked quickly and unfastened the constraint of the seatbelt. 

He exhaled in relief and unzipped the fly of his trousers and palmed himself through his boxers as the phone rang.  Louis’ voice came on the line, raspy and rhythmic, and Harry had to touch himself at the sound.  He slipped a hand inside his boxers and slowly massaged his cock, pacing his breathing and trying not to give himself away.

“Hey, are you on your way?” Louis said, seemingly a little annoyed.  He was probably bothered by the fact that he was caught in the rain.  Harry could work with bothered. As a matter of fact, he could work with anything, as long as it meant he got what he needed.

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m in that lot across from the café we hate.” Harry strained out.  He winced as his thumb stroked over the tip of his aching cock, and all he could do was groan.  He moved the phone’s receiver away from his mouth.

“Oh, god, the really dodgy one?” Louis asked.  Harry could picture the adorable way his nose scrunched up as Louis spoke.  It only made matters worse.

“You’re just begging to get mugged, aren’t you? Anyway, I’m on my way over, I’ll see you soon. Love you, bye,” Louis said before quickly ending the call. 

The edge in Louis’ voice made Harry insane with want.  He needed Louis more than ever, and any amount of time spent waiting would just be too long.  In a swift movement, he took off his jeans along with his boxers, wasting no time before wrapping his hand back around his shaft, stroking it slowly.  He let his eyes drift shut and his mind go blank. They only things Harry could focus on were how _good_ this felt, and how much better it would feel to be inside Louis.  Whispers of Louis’ name rolled off Harry’s tongue as he was launched deeper and deeper into ecstasy.   

_Skin, skin, skin, skin_ …that was all Harry cared about.  Louis’ skin.  The smell of it, the taste, the feel of it.  Tanned muscles taut and toned, swollen lips devouring every inch of him.  Harry paced himself, switching up the speed and gripping his shaft tightly every now and again to make sure he didn’t come too quickly.

Two quick knocks on the passenger’s side window weren’t enough to distract Harry’s attention.  His eyes were still shut and his chest was still heaving as he stroked his shaft, failing to notice as Louis slipped into the car.   

“The weather was _perfect_ when I left the house, now everything’s fucking soaked.  I swear I fucking hate London sometimes,” Louis said in agitation.  He hadn’t yet turned to look at Harry; he was mostly just venting to no one, for his own benefit.

“And to think I thought it was stupid for you to come all the way out here. Seems like you always know best, right?” Louis said with a laugh.  He shook his head as if to shake off his bad mood.  He finally turned to look at Harry, and what he saw left him absolutely speechless.

“Uh,” was all Louis could say, followed by a slightly obnoxious cough. 

Harry’s head snapped up and he looked at Louis.  His eyes were big, pupils blown.  His face was slightly apologetic that Louis had to see him like this, but not at all embarrassed.  Before words could get in the way, he used one arm to grab Louis from behind the neck and bring their lips into a bruising kiss.  Louis murmured something unintelligible on Harry’s lips, but neither of them questioned where this was going.  They fell right into rhythm. 

Harry used his strength to coax Louis into his lap, and snaked a hand down the back of the smaller boy’s jeans, squeezing the skin just enough to leave a mark.  He was almost devouring Louis, attempting to leave no inch of his skin untouched.  Each time their lips met, it was with a crash; as if there was some sort of magnetic pull behind it all. 

In a swift movement, Harry was able to pull Louis’ shirt up over his head, messing up Louis’ perfect hair.  He looked better like that, Harry thought.  He ran his fingers through it and tugged it to one side, giving him a better angle on Louis’ neck.  He quickly sucked a line of bruises into the skin, causing Louis to groan on top of him and roll his hips down into Harry’s. 

“Fuck,” Louis whispered. “What the hell’s gotten into you?” Louis said in what could best be described as a growl.  He steadied himself by holding to the headrest with one hand, allowing him to grind harder and faster into Harry.  It was only seconds before he decided he needed more.  In the tight space of the car, he managed to take off his jeans and boxers before settling back down on top of Harry.

“Missed you, is all” Harry said with a slight smirk.  He drew Louis in for another kiss, swirling his tongue and darting it in and out of Louis’ mouth before pulling back and dragging his teeth across Louis’ lower lip.  He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to his side before he pressed his chest flush against Louis’.  A mixture of rain and sweat formed a layer on Louis’ skin, causing his skin to slide effortlessly alongside Harry’s. He buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck before grinding down and suppressing a groan.  Harry’s hands, big and rough, slapped and gripped at Louis’ ass and forced their bodies even closer together.  Their erections slid together with the perfect amount of friction, and soon enough, Louis was fully hard and experiencing the need and the tension that Harry had been feeling.

They grinded together even faster now, fueled by the desire for release.  Only every few words were coherent; all they could do was moan as they rubbed together, cocks aching for release and leaking with precome.  One of Harry’s hands slipped underneath Louis, and he used a skilled finger to massage Louis’ entrance.  He needed to be inside him. Right there, right then.  His cock was flushed and thick, and he had no other choice but to take it in his other hand and give it a few cursory strokes. 

He fiddled for a moment in the glove box as he looked for a bottle, kept there for “emergencies,” as he liked to say.  By the way he and Louis were acting, an emergency was exactly what it seemed like.  Multitasking, Harry never slowed the movements of his hips as he rolled them to meet Louis’.  He quickly coated his fingers and moved them back to Louis’ hole. 

He coaxed Louis up a bit before slipping the first finger in, wasting no time before pumping it in and out.  Louis was already bringing himself down on it, obviously thirsting for more.  Something about this whole thing was calming to Harry.  It was clear that Louis wanted this just as much, if not more.  Louis moaned filthily and his eyebrows knitted together before reaching for Harry’s hand to tell him to add another finger. Soon enough, Harry was stretching Louis out with three of his fingers, drawing out moan after dirty moan from the boy on top of him who was growing more impatient by the minute.

“ _Now_ , Harry. Fuck it, I don’t care, just….now… _please_ ,” Louis said, reaching for the lube himself this time. 

He took it upon himself to coat Harry with it, pumping from the base and playing with the slit to tease him.  Harry jumped under his touch, but he didn’t have time to do much else.  Louis was lowering himself down onto Harry’s cock, and his fingers trailed down Harry’s chest as he did it, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

It was crazy to Harry that anyone could look so graceful doing…what Louis was going, but somehow he managed it.  He started slow, pacing himself, letting Harry’s length slide slowly in and out of the tight heat.  He only quickened the pace after taking his own cock into his hands, skillfully tugging at it in time with the movements of his hips. 

Harry’s eyes tried to flutter shut, and his head tilted back slightly.  His cheeks were hot and tinted red, and his plump lips formed an “O” shape expelling Harry’s ever-quickening intakes of breath.  A minute didn’t pass before Louis tangled his free hand in Harry’s curls, tugging his head forward. 

“ _Look at me. I want you to look at me_ ,” Louis whispered in his ear.  His breath sent chills down Harry’s spine.  He nipped at Harry’s skin from his ears to his neck, leaving bruises only to be covered later with soft kisses.

Harry’s eyes were wide open now, and dead set in focus on Louis’ form.  The way his muscles tensed and relaxed, the way his eyes rolled back as Harry’s cock hit that bundle of nerves, the swivel of his hips, the upward curve of his lips…everything about Louis in that moment was intoxicating, and Harry simply couldn’t control himself any longer.  One hand tightly gripped Louis’ ass as another anchored itself onto Louis’ back, and Harry held tightly as he started to snap his hips upward.

Thrust after thrust, he pounded into Louis, seemingly knocking the wind out of the both of them on every go.  His nails left marks in Louis skin as they dug in deeper, desperately seeking purchase.  Mercy was the furthest thing from Harry’s mind.  All he could think of was making Louis scream.  The force that he used to rock into Louis shook the car, and all Louis could do was whisper, “ _Yes, yes, yes_ ,” and “ _Please, Harry, please_ ,” at each thrust. 

“Please, _what_ ,” Harry’s voice said.  It was rough and gravelly, completely dazed, but still a bit devious.  A smile played on his lips, which were kiss-swollen and bright red.  His curls were stuck to his forehead, covering his eyes slightly and he did his best to flick them away without ruining the timing of his thrusts. 

“ _Please_ , Harry, just-…god, I’m gonna come,” Louis said, sounding pained.  He drove himself down onto Harry’s cock, making perfect timing with Harry’s thrusts.  He rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb, and soon he was coming.  His thighs quaked as he spurted hot into his hand, letting his orgasm tear through him. 

Harry continued on relentlessly as he desperately sought release.  Five more thrusts sent him into a mind-blowing climax, waves of pleasure washing over him as he filled Louis with his come.  His eyes rolled back and his toes curled; trembling fingers dug into Louis’ back and he buried his face in Louis’ chest as he rode it out.

They were stuck together in silence for a moment as they were coming down from their highs.  Finally Louis lifted himself off and slumped into the adjacent seat, chest still heaving from what they had just done. 

“I’m going to need you to miss me a lot more often,” he breathed out, before pecking Harry on the lips with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
